Harry and the World of Luster
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: A worried Harry follows a young girl and ends up in a world filled with Unicorns. What adventures will harry find there and how will his time in Luster affect his time in the Wizarding World? UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME PLEASE


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or The Unicorn Chronicle. I make no money from this.

Harry and the World of Luster

AN: I just had to write this story; I just finished Dark Whispers and can't wait for the fourth and hopefully final book to come out! I have been reading this series since I was a little girl and am anxious to see what happens next!

Chapter 1: Entering Luster

Harry blinked sadly as his cousin was given another gift for his birthday. It was Dudley's tenth birthday and he was having a party with all his friends later that day. Right now he was opening all 37 of his presents while Harry brought out breakfast for the three to eat. Harry wouldn't get any since he had cooked the steak they had had the night before a bit too long. The black haired green eyed boy silently shut himself up in his cupboard when he was dismissed with a sneer and a wave of his Aunts hand. He would have to stay in the small space until he had to make lunch for his relatives; he rubbed the crystal that was always around his neck. His relatives never seemed to see it which was the only reason they hadn't taken it from him. They had taken everything he had ever had when he was left on their doorstep when he was a babe. The crystal on its leather string was all he had from his parents.

Harry was only nine but his tenth birthday was coming and Harry was dreading it. Every birthday his Uncle would give him a 'birthday present' made of blood and bruises. He would beat him until he fell unconscious. The only thing he looked forward to on his birthday is when, in the middle of the darkness, he would feel something hard and sharp piercing his chest and then the pain would disappear leaving him with dreams of silver and white hair brushing him and the sight of a Horse with a long horn in the middle of its head. Harry would have thought it was a unicorn, but he had had it beaten into him that magic didn't exist.

Harry winced when he heard his cousin's loud voice complaining about how they weren't going out for his birthday. He had told Pierce, his best and only friend, that they would be going somewhere cool and exciting for his birthday. Harry scooted over to the door of his cupboard, curious about what would happen to him when the family went out. The black haired boy knew that his aunt and uncle would take Dudley to any place he wanted; it was his 'Special Day' after all.

"Vernon, we can't disappoint out little Duddykins," the high pitched sound of his aunts voice as she cooed to her obese son made Harry gag. He really hated when she did that.

"All right Pet, what would you like to do Dudley?" The man's voice held such pride for the spoiled child that Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. The man really was blind to what a dunce his son was.

"I want to go to the paintball place!" Harry snorted quietly at the triumphant sound of his cousin's voice. Like it was some big accomplishment that his parents had once again given him what he wanted. 'Like he doesn't always get his way,' Harry thought, wincing when Dudley stormed up the stairs to his room so he could call Piers, clearly telling everyone who was paying attention that he hadn't really told the other boy that they were having some big party. 'But of course they're not paying attention.' Harry was taken from his distain filled thoughts when his relatives started talking about what they were going to do with him now that it was too late to get a babysitter.

"We can't take _it _with us," Petunia hissed.

"Well, what should I do with _it_?" Vernon asked. Harry could practically hear his uncle's brain trying not to explode as he tried to think of something with his empty brain.

Harry could hear the sneer in his Aunts voice when she answered, "I don't care, lock him in the cupboard all day or lock him outside so he doesn't contaminate anything with his freakishness." Harry could just picture the look on his Uncles face as he tried to decide what he would do. 'That man really needs a brain transplant.' The nine year old moved away from the door and settled bock against the cot that served as his bed.

'Now I just have to wait to see what my idiot Uncle decides.'

He didn't have long to wait, his cousin stormed down the stairs, making sure to jump on the step that was usually above Harry's head, raining dust down on the opposite end of the bed where Harry was sitting. 'It really doesn't take much to outsmart him.'

Harry blinked as the cupboard door was ripped open and light flooded the small space. The green eyed boy grunted when his uncle's meaty fist grabbed his arm and pulled him out. A bottle of water and a small granola bar where roughly shoved into his and he was shoved out the door.

"Stay away from the house for the rest of the day, boy." His Uncle hissed in a sad imitation of Aunt Petunia's hissing voice. Harry sighed and put the bar into his pocket as he made his way to a nearby church that usually left one of the doors open.

St. Christopher's was empty and quiet, just the way Harry liked it. He sat down at the back of the church, near to the door he had entered. The church was his favorite place; it was the only places were he wasn't treated like a freak for being a little different.

Harry jumped when, an hour of silence later, the door banged open and an old woman and a young girl ran in, hiding behind the pew on the other side of the room. Harry tilted his head in confusion when he heard the little girl talk to what could only be her grandmother.

"I don't think he saw us come in," Harry could hear the fear in her voice. He almost said something when the door opened again and a man stood there looking around the church. Harry gulped and when the man's eyes focused on him.

"Is there something you needed Sir?" Harry asked, standing from his place and making sure that the man couldn't see the young girl and old lady making their way to a side door. The man ignored him and went back to searching the church. Harry saw the girl try for the door he knew was locked; the older woman grabbed the girl and dragged her to the stairs that led to the bell tower.

The man started to run after them but Harry kicked him and followed the girl, wanting to make sure she was ok. He passed the woman who was ringing the bell.

"Please little one," the old woman said, her voice filled with hope and fear, "please look after my granddaughter."

Harry nodded and followed the girl up the stairs; he was almost caught up with her when he heard the sound of the man following them. He met the scared eyes of the girl in front of him, "keep going!" Harry yelled, pushing the girl further up the stairs. She nodded and started running again, Harry could hear her counting the chimes of the bell under her breath. He would have asked but the sound of the man following them was getting closer.

They had just reached the top of the tower and closed the door behind them when the girl grasped the amulet around her neck; an amulet that was exactly like the one Harry himself wore. The girl looked at the boy who had helped her, her eyes locked on the bauble around the boys' neck.

"On the twelfth ring my grandmother says too grab the amulet, say 'Luster bring me home' and then," the girl hesitated before taking a deep breath, "Then we jump."

Harry stared wide eyed at the girl but before he could say anything, the door behind them banged open and the man ran through, the bell rang for the twelfth time and the girl jumped, taking Harry with her.

They both said the words even as they heard the man speak for the first time. "Wait! Cara Diane! Wait!" But it was too late they were falling and Harry groaned as the snow that had been falling all day seemed to swirl around them and the world began to blur. Harry groaned as blackness covered his mind, his hand tightening around the girls even as they fell. He wasn't going to let the scared old woman down, no matter what.


End file.
